User talk:ELFYROX1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Colin Forrester page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Just to say WELCOME to the Gossip Girl Wiki ;) SuperTash 19:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's nice to know that you like Dan and serena togther ;) SuperTash 17:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah this season is confusing and i would like to see dan and blair to go out to see what its like !!!! Sorring about the spelling :) SuperTash 19:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Chuck is trying to get close to Raina so he can get Bass industrys back and i think Juliet got banished by Blair or she just went. :) SuperTash 20:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The best thing to do is watch it on the internet because its in frount of the UK and best story line I think is Serena choosing between Dan and Nate. Whats Yours ? SuperTash 20:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah they were some of the good story lines throught the seasons and that one where Dan thinks Serena is pregnant was funny and cute at the same time SuperTash 20:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah I dont want it to end in 2 years. i like the 1st and the 4th season the best. SuperTash 20:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Talking XD I want Jenny to come back because its getting boring without her. Dan' s my favort charactor but the Chuck :) SuperTash 20:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea she is to busy with her tour. You like the Pretty Reckless so does my sister shes a mega fan but I do like them there great. I like miss nothing. Whats your favort song what they sing? SuperTash 20:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) My mum says the same to my sister and GG does teach you things and too definatly not sleep with Chuck :P SuperTash 20:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I watch the Vampire Diaries, smallville, Skins, GG and Glee,I like Penn and Blake. Who's your favort actor/ actress SuperTash 21:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok I got to go so hopefully I' ll talk to you tommorow when we are online. This has been great talk to you later. tash :) HEY Yeah I've had a good day. What about you :). Me and my sister watched the Vampire Diaries Crying Wolf and she loved the Bonnie and Jeremy kiss! I'll have to talk to you later Emma because my sis is going back on the computer. Talk to you in a bit. Tash X SORRY. Talk to later SuperTash 20:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) x Hey, I'm back and sorry about TVD did you have a good day? What you doing???? ;) SuperTash 21:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching hustle too with my sis, mum,dad and I'm in the Uk. Were are u??(Uk,USA).SuperTash 21:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the spellings Nice, I havent got a clue whats going on I've walked in and out of the room. LOL.SuperTash 21:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What you doing??? SuperTash 22:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Talk to you tommorow :) SuperTash 22:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey its ok :) SuperTash 09:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) What you doing?SuperTash 09:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Whatching Skins nowSuperTash 12:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thye best place to hide is hiding under the bed. lol. SuperTash 09:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you have a good time at church ;) SuperTash 14:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats better. I always have to get dragged to church, I can never get out of it :) But now I only get to go at christmas and easter :) Did you have a good day??? SuperTash 16:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Talking Again ;) Im just doing some homework thats in for tommorow :) SuperTash 19:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Then I watched glee it was great :) SuperTash 06:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It was really good. Have u had a good day???? SuperTash 16:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) it's in templates then click on Character templates Yeah i'm going to watch the Britts SuperTash 19:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) u like Justin Bieber??xx SuperTash 19:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) i hate him :) SuperTash 17:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think dair might happen but I think blair is going to ruins chuck's relationship. xx What do you think SuperTash 18:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i think dair would make a good couple xxSuperTash 19:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice, she LOVES Beremy toghether on TVD. u ok?? Yeah last day of term and she would love to talk to you. What school do you go to me and Lauren go to Archbishop Holgates school. xxSuperTash 20:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I live in yourk and its great. I haven't be to Sussex what's it like xxx SuperTash 22:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Nice did you watch husle last night xxSuperTash 09:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Having fun Hope you have fun and I saw the coment on TVD website for Lauren. Are you off from school too? And if you are have a good break. XXSuperTash 09:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) What u doin this week off?? xxSuperTash 12:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Doing homework and corsework, seeing my friends, seeing films and talking to you xxSuperTash 18:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice which episode is it and How could forget me LOL xxSuperTash 09:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The one that was on in America yesterday! after valentines day, xxx ELFYROX1996 09:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It was one of the most out going film I have seen and its a bit disturbing and also got lesbians in it. and working with kids are hard I struggle with my twin looking after her LOL :) What u doin xxSuperTash 21:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Talkin to my friends on msn xxSuperTash 10:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ha it's changed x I went to see the Black Swan with some mates. What have u been up to ?? xxSuperTash 09:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Really u r number 2 xx Sorry ;) Yeah sorry o put that and then relised it wasn't u. Do you go back to school on Monday??? xxSuperTash 15:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿